Lost in the darkness
by Irohana
Summary: Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était retrouver Axel, retrouver Roxas, retrouver ceux qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir un cœur.


Titre : Lost in the Darkness (ou la facilité du titre en Anglais)

Disclamer : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Pairing : Inexistant

Genre: Heu Général/Angst

Note : Alors c'est la première fic KH que j'ai écrit, ça n'excuse rien aufait que ce ne soit pas terrible. ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas jouer à KH alors j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de faute par rapport au jeu. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très long, mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Demyx.

* * *

La première chose dont il se souvient en tant que simili, c'est cette voix froide lui indiquant le nom qui, jusqu'à sa fin, l'accompagnerait : Demyx.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait été, de ce qu'il avait fait ou de comment il s'appelait. La seule certitude qu'il avait c'était qu'il n'était pas humain, pas un sans cœur non plus, mais pas un humain.

Tout était froid et sombre autour de lui, les murs blanc du château de l'organisation où le soleil ne rentrait jamais, la nuit noire qui les entourait continuellement, leurs combinaisons dénués de couleurs qui reflétait l'état de leur cœur, ou plutôt du vide glacial qui leur servait qu'il y avait à la place ...

Kingdom Hearts, leur but ultime.

Xemnas leur répétait tout le temps qu'un cœur, ils n'en possédaient pas. C'était pour ça qu'il s devaient éliminer les sans cœurs, afin de libérer le plus de cœur possible et de peut être un jour, en avoir un. Des sentiments non plus. Après tout, ce n'était que des similis, des semblants d'humains, des ombres. Et cette vérité, tous les membres l'avaient accepté silencieusement, même si ça faisait mal.

Pourtant, parfois, lorsque Demyx était près d'Axel, il avait l'impression d'éprouver ce que les humains appelaient « l'amitié ». C'était si bien d'être près de lui, de lui parler, de pouvoir le toucher. Axel était le seul qui riait avec lui et Demyx aimait tellement cela. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir continuer à faire des missions avec lui pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvés leurs cœurs.

Mais pourtant, l'impression de chaleur qu'il avait croyait ressentir ne pouvait pas exister, cette chaleur devait sans doute venir du fait qu'Axel était le maître du feu, et non pas d'un quelconque sentiment. Alors, il avait oublié, essayant de se concentrer sur la mission qu'était la leur : tuer les sans-coeurs. Malgré le fait que personne dans l'organisation ne croyait en lui et en ses attaques.  
On le trouvait naïf, faible, lâche, pleutre... Les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour qualifier ce que les autres membres de l'organisation XIII pensaient de lui. Ce pauvre Demyx qui ratait inlassablement chacune de ses missions et qu'on devait toujours sauver.

Pourtant, Demyx faisait des efforts, mais il ne voulait pas disparaitre emporter dans les ténèbres pour toujours. Les ténèbres, ils les côtoyaient assez à son goût. Trop même... Alors, peut être avait-il peur, mais ce n'était pas possible. La peur était un sentiment et lui des sentiments, il n'en avait pas.

Puis, Roxas était arrivé dans l'organisation et avait tout bousculé, que se soit les membres de l'organisation ou la vie de Demyx en général. Très vite, Roxas s'était liée d'un sentiment bien plus fort que l'amitié avec Axel, quelque chose que Demyx n'arrivait pas à nommer. Il l'aimait bien Roxas, quoiqu'il se montrait froid et distant, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose chez Roxas qui donner envie de rester avec lui. Il avait passé les meilleurs moments de son existence, de sa semi vie avec lui et Axel. Mais, tout était fini maintenant…

Roxas était parti, il les avait trahis et Axel ne reviendrait plus, il le savait. Pour Axel, il n'y avait que Roxas qui comptait, il était son cœur. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce Sora! C'était a cause de lui si Roxas s'était enfui, s'était à cause de lui que le petit monde dans lequel Demyx évoluait s'était brisé.

Un jour Xemnas l'avait envoyé en mission, pour voir un certain Hadès et il y était allé. Et il l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait pu croire que la personne qui était devant lui n'était pas Roxas mais Sora. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce garçon n'avait rien du jeune homme que Demyx connaissait. Oui, celui qu'il connaissait était froid, pas méchant mais froid, alors que l'élu de la keyblade lui, était tout son inverse. Mais il était sûr que s'il l'appelait par le prénom du numéro XIII, ce serait Roxas qui répondrait.

Alors Demyx l'avait appelé, l'avait supplié de revenir, mais rien n'y a fait, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de du garçon aux yeux bleus en Sora, plus aucune trace.

Il est rentré seul à l'organisation, et même la menace de mort proféré par Saix n'a pu le sortir de sa torpeur. Il était triste, il avait des sentiments. Ce soir là à l'intérieur de l'organisation XIII, l'ambiance était encore plus morbide qu'habituellement.

Lorsqu'on lui confia la mission d'aller s'occuper du porteur de la keyblade a la forteresse Oubliée, il avait ressenti comme une drôle de sensation au plus profond de lui, lui disant de ne pas y aller. Mais, il y était allé quand même, parce qu'il voulait ramener Roxas, ramener Axel et recréer son monde.  
Parce qu'il voulait encore une fois ressentir ce sentiment de « vivre »… Ce sentiment d'avoir un cœur.

Il se souvenait maintenant du mot qu'il n'avait pas réussi à employer pour qualifier la relation entre Roxas et Axel : « Aimer ». Voilà, il voulait de nouveau aimer, se sentir de nouveau utile pour quelqu'un, et pas que l'organisation.

Mais la mission avait mal tourné, et au moment même où Sora a levé sa keyblade dans sa direction, il à compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, ni de ramener Roxas, ni de retrouvait Axel, ni de survivre…  
Sora l'avait vaincu si facilement, il allait maintenant disparaitre sans jamais avoir eu de cœur.  
Il avait raté sa mission, échoué son semblant de vie. Mais pourquoi, avant de disparaitre consumé par des flammes noires et de s'endormir dans les ténèbres, avait-il eu l'impression de voir deux grands yeux bleus pleurer et d'entendre quelqu'un murmurer.

"Pardon Demyx, ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais."

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ma fanfiction n'est pas trop remplie de faute et ennuyante à lire.


End file.
